The present invention relates to a bearing brass for the journal bearings of rail vehicles, where the bearing brass is in the form of a part-circular segmental bearing member and is arranged in a journal bearing box above the axle.
The closest journal bearing boxes of the prior art retain, under the axle, a lubricating pad receiving lubricant from an oil sump. This lubricating pad serves to lubricate the rotating axle journal extending into the journal bearing box. The bearing brass comprises a support body consisting of cast iron and a bearing brass segment consisting of babbitt metal.
This bearing brass of the prior art has the disadvantage that two different components are present which necessitate an additional inventory storage.
A further disadvantage is that during traveling movements the support body is able to drop out as a result of the motions of the journal bearing box. Also, the bearing brass is able to slide around the axle journal as a result of its low structural height when movements of the journal bearing box occur. The latter particularly does occur when the bearing brass increasingly wears and its lateral clearance in the journal bearing box increases. Both operational disadvantages result in a hot running and in material bearing damages.